Legos Can Do Magic Too!
by midnightsun506975
Summary: 6th movie, after Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. It's short but good! "Why are you laughing?" Draco asked. "Oh, it's just that, the reason we are about to do this, is just a couple of legos." PLEASE R&R!


_Hey people!!! This is my Dramione version of the sixth Harry Potter movie, the part after the quidditch match. I hope you enjoy!!! Its short though…_

_~$ydney_

* * *

**Hermione Point Of View(POV)**

**Gryffindor has just won the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match, everyone is having fun, the Weasley twins snuck into Hogwarts with fire whiskey, everything is doing just fine. Even **_**I **_**got a little tipsy, then, Lavender Brown kissed Ron, full on the lips. So I ran from the room, I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to pour over. I could hear Harry trying to follow me, so I ran faster. I went to the Room of Requirement, **_**maybe I could finally get away from everything.**_

'_**I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide.' **_**I thought over and over again, hoping the doors would open soon. They swung open and I went inside, closing the doors quickly.**

"**Granger! What are you doing in here?" I spun around to see Draco Malfoy, wand out. But once he saw my tears, his expression turned from hate to pity. "Are you alone?" he asked me, I nodded. "What happened? Did that stupid Weasel hurt you again?" **_**who knew Draco Malfoy had a soft spot for Hermione?**_

"**Yes, he was snogging that Brown girl." I answered, my voice breaking a couple times. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I started crying again, into his shirt.**

"**Its okay, he's too stupid to know how wonderful you really are, any guy should consider himself lucky to even **_**talk **_**to you. I'm sorry he just doesn't feel the same way about you, but one day he is going to realize he loves you, and it will be too late. Because you will have moved on by then, and that's his loss." he said, making me feel a lot better.**

"**Thanks Draco, I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." I leaned to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head so that I kissed him on the lips. "Draco!" I shouted, **_**I hate it when he does things like that!**_

"**What?" he asked innocently, "Oh, come on Mione! I was just playing with you!"**

"**What, the bloody, hell." said a voice from behind us, I turned around to see Harry, mouth open.**

"**Better close your mouth Potter, you catch bugs like that." Draco said, with his signature smirk.**

"**What is it Harry?" I asked, annoyed. Harry reminded me of Ron, which reminded me of what happened only a few minutes ago.**

"**What do you mean, 'What is it?'!! I just saw you**_** kiss Malfoy**_**! Your hugging him right now!!!" He practically screamed at me.**

"**Potter, just leave her alone, she's in a bad mood." said Draco, hugging me closer to him, I put my chin on his neck, trying not to cry again.**

"**Who are you to tell me how **_**my **_**best friend feels!"**

"_**I **_**happen to be her **_**best friend!**_**"**

"**GUYS!!! Shut it!!! My head hurts, go away Harry!!!"**

"**You want me to leave you alone with this git!?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**I second that vote."**

"**Shut up Draco."**

"**Prove it Hermione."**

"**You want me to prove it!?!?"**

"**Yes, I do!"**

"**Okay, I will then!!!"**

"**How are y-" he stopped mid-sentence, because I kissed Draco like there was no tomorrow. And he kissed back, but soon, we were both out of breath. And I turned back to Harry.**

"**So, did I prove it?"**

"**Well, I-I, d-did you just-?" he stuttered.**

"**Cause you can sit here all day and we will go **_**way**_** farther then just a couple of little kisses." and with those words, he ran out of the room as fast as he could.**

"**Now, how about we go farther than just a few little kisses, now that we are all alone." Draco said.**

"**Hell yes." I said, and started kissing him again. When I needed to breath, he just started going down my neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks. I knew I would have to explain that to Ron and Ginny tomorrow, but I think Harry will understand. I started to unbutton his shirt, he stopped for a moment.**

"**You sure you want to do this?" he asked.**

"**I moved on." I answered shortly and went back to getting his shirt off. I already knew what was under it, but now I can feel his 12 pack without guilt. A bed appeared, and we went and laid down on it, not breaking apart for a second. (he was on top of me) He started to unbutton my own shirt with his teeth, when it was off, he began kissing my abdomen, making me moan in pleasure. He slowly pulled my skirt down off my body, and I could feel the places where he had touched me. Now I knew why he would always comfort me, he loved for more than just a friend, **_**all these years. How did all this start?**_

_****FlashBack****_

"_Hermione, a little boy and his mother are here, the boy claims you stole his legos." her mother asked from the other side of her 4 year old daughter's door._

"_Ummm… No, mummy I didn't!!!" she said nervously, desperately looking for a place to hide the kid's, _Dragon, I think his name was_, legos. She wanted those legos!_

"_Are you sure Hermione?" her mother said, walking into the room. "What's that lump under your covers?"_

"_The kid's legos…" she mumbled._

"_I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_I said it's the boy's legos!" she shouted._

"_Now go say your sorry to that boy."_

"_Yes mummy…" she walked down the stairs in a particularly bad mood. "Sorry Dorko." she said angrily._

"_It's Draco." he said._

"_I don't care!" she shouted, when suddenly all the windows around them shattered. His mother looked really excited._

"_Excuse me, , are you, by chance, a witch?" his asked her mother_

"_Ummm…yes, Narcissa. Are you?" her mum returned._

"_Yes! Our whole family consists of magic!"_

"_Really? So does ours! We hiding from You-Know-Who!"_

"_Me and Draco are hiding from You-Know-Who as well, and Draco's father."_

"_Hey, do you want to play with me? I have legos." Draco asked._

"_Sure, it's got to be better than just listening to this rubbish." Hermione responded. So they went off to Hermione's room and became best friends soon after._

_But Draco's father found both families when the kids were 9, he killed Hermione's parents, she had to go to an orphanage, Draco's father would beat him, he was taught to be prejudiced, Hermione was adopted by muggles. They got their Hogwarts letters at age 11, when they got to the platform, they rode in the same compartment on the way to the castle and found out what had happened to each other. They decided to secretly be friends, but Draco, became obsessed with seeing her and it drove him mad to even _pretend_ to hurt her. At age 14 he found out that it was love that made him like this. At all ages, he loved her._

_**__**End of FlashBack****_

"Why are you laughing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it's just that, the reason we are completely naked right now, about to have sex, is just a couple of legos."

"I still have those legos you know."

"You do?"

"Yes. They were my only comfort when my dad made me bleed." Then, I kissed him with more passion than ever before. _He loves me…_

_

* * *

_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed that!!! I know it's short, but I worked hard on it. PLEAZE NO FLAMES in your reviews, they make me feel sad… I LUV ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE ENOUGH TO READ MY STORY!!!**_

_**~$ydney!!!**_


End file.
